


Betrayed

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: Fallen - Lauren Kate, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And random guest appearances by other characters from other shows and stuff as ghosts, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: What if there was someone that Daniel had betrayed when he fell in love with Luce? And what if that person had returned only to see the two people that he cared about , Daniel and Cam fighting over her?Years ago, before the fall, before the 'Epic' love story of Luce and Daniel, there was someone more important to the blonde Angel then Lucinda.





	1. Betrayed

Betrayed

That's what the owner of emerald eyes felt as he gazed of harm the two beings that were supposed to be his and his alone.

Watching as the angel and demon fought over the record of his life, Lucinda fucking price. The angel, Daniel and the demon, cam we're supposed to be his, the ones that God had destined for the Reaper.

The Reaper turn when he heard flapping, he smiled as he saw the face of one of his dearest friends, Roland Spaks. "High Roland ." he said.

Roland blinked and blinked again but the image of his friend that he hadn't seen since the fall never went away. He smiled. "It sure has been a long time since I've seen your face Hair . Where have you been since the fall?" Roland asked his friend.

Hair laughed as he said: "Bhen off doing my duty as head Reaper, this is only my second life." Roland gave his friend a look as he asked, "what? second life?"

Emerald eyes sparkled as Hair laughed. "Yeah, you see I wasn't in heaven at the time of the fall." he pushed a strand of Raven hair behind his ear, "Father death.. " Roland Shivered, "Sent me on a mission."

Rowland stiffened as he said "so... So you're still in gods court." he said: Hair smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I am." He turn and stared at the two he had been glaring at before Rowland fluttered upon him. He gritted his teeth as he saw Cam kiss her.

Roland cleared his throat as he said: "So Hair you said this was your second life? If I may, how old may you be? and what was your first life?" he asked trying to divert the youngest angels temper.

Hair took a deep breath, "I am currently 16. And my first life..." he traild off, "What do you remember of the Wizards about a hundred so years ago?"

Roland chuckled as he said: "Oh yeah, I remember those beings. Never seen a bunch of spineless cowards like that in all of my existence." he chuckled again. "But what does that have to do with you?" he asked and tacking on, "And why are you here anyway?"

"Well I was born as one of them, a lad by the name of Harry Potter." Hair said: " And for the reason that I'm here, someone is going to die soon."

Roland just stood there spluttering as he gazed upon the youngest of the angels who now he heard had been reincarnated as a human and not just any human but freakin Harry Potter no less and he wondered who the Reaper was here to collect. 'Most likely Lucinda' he thought.

But before he could ask his baby brother anything else they heard yelling from where Daniel and Cam were now... Tussling on the ground like small children. They could see a teacher making their way over to the fighting boys on the ground.  
When Rowland looked back the young angel was gone. Rowland side as he gazed back to where Cam and Daniel were being scolded by who he could see now was Mr. Cole.

He sighed again as he thought back to the betrayed look in the Angel of Deaths eyes. He started to walk towards his dorm as he said to himself, "Those two idiots really screwed up."

 

* * *

 

 

  
A few days later.

Hairs head shot up, his eyes were slightly out of focus from where they were looking at the assignment that he had been focusing on. When Hair eyes had come back into focus he saw his roommate, Miles looking at him worriedly. He gave miles a smile and stood up from his desk.

"Hair is everything alright?" Miles's asked. Hair just gave his friend and roommate another smile before saying "I need to speak to Francesca and Steven."

So grabbing his coat from where he had laid it on his bed he made his way out of the dorm room, texting the two teachers to meet him in one of their offices. Walking out of the dorm building he breathed in the salty air of the coast and sticking his hands into his coat pockets he made his way to the Nephilim Lodge.

When Hair walked into Francesca's office where her and Steven were sitting the two glanced up at him as he sat down across from the two.

"what is this about Hair?" the ever worried Francesca asked. Hair huffed as he said, "Somebody is going to die tonight at sword and cross and... ." with a grimace he said almost reluctantly. "And shorelines going to be getting a new student soon." he grumbled that last part just like the teenager he was portraying.

Francesca and Steven glanced at one another before Francesca nodded at the younger angel across from her. "What does this mean?" she asked. Hair smiled and said "End times are coming." and with that Hair left to where his next charge was.

When Hair arrived he knew instantly where exactly he was, the old underground catacombs underneath the old sword and cross church / gym.

Looking down Hair smiled slightly at the girl, Pennyweather van Syckle Lockwood, lying they're on the floor. kneeling at the teens side he reached a hand out to close her eyes behind her glasses.

He slightly turned to see the spirit of the squat girl with her wide face and curly brown hair. He smiled at the spirit as she pushed her thick-rimmed purple glasses up her nose.

Smiling he said , "Dear child, I'm here to take you to a place where there is no more worries, a place where you will be fit and healthy, where you will no longer have to deal with the aches and pains that you had to experience during your 17 long life, you will be able to be reunited with your father and your charming mother who has been waiting to meet you." he told her with a smile and stretching out his hand to the girl.

Pin lightly hesitated before taking The Strangers hand with the most breathtaking wings she had ever seen, one thought crossed her mind, 'am I really seeing a honest to God angel?'

 


	2. Roland Revelation

Roland shook his wings out after landing, it was raining so his wings were lay down with the rain, retracting them he made his way into the building. His Dark brown eyes search for... Ha. His eyes met the Emerald green eyes of his brother Cam, that reminded him so much of the same emerald green gaze of Hair .

He walked over to the group of angels and demons and wondered what this meeting was about.

He nodded to his fellow demons, Cam and Molly. And then nodded to the group of angels, Daniel, Gabbe and Arriane.

"Ok so." Daniel started. "This meeting is to inform the rest of you that I." he pointed to himself and then at Cam. "And Cam have put together a truce." The gathered group knew what that meant, 18 days of working together.

Molly asked "why?" Daniel was about to speak before. "Lucinda is being hunted by more than Sophia." Cam answered his sister.

There was a quick discussion about where to send Luce for her protection, it was agreed that they would send her to the shoreline school and that Daniel would take her. Before they dismissed Daniel asked, "Is there any other bit of information that anybody would like to share before we depart."

Roland smiled and said, "Yeah. You guys will never believe who I flutterd into the other day." Daniel rolled his eyes and said, "We don't have time for idle gossip Roland."

"Oh but all of you, expecially you too." he pointed to Daniel and then to Cam. "Will want to hear this."

Gabbe huffed and said, "Well go on, tell us who did you flutter into."

He smirked and turned to focus on Daniel and Cam as he said, "Hariel."

The room went silent. Nobody had seen or heard from Hariel since the fall, it had been assumed by mini that Hariel had been dusted years ago.

Cams green eyes lit up with hope and a smile appeared on his pale face. "That's wonderful." he said.

"I'm sorry, but who is Hariel?" Daniel asked. Many of their eyes widened as they saw the sincere look on Daniels face, he really didn't know who Hariel was and what the youngest angel used to mean to him.

"Oh boy." Molly said. Cam turn to Roland and asked " where did you guys flutter into one another?"

"We ran into one another at sword and cross a few days before... Hmm, Penn died."

The group fell silent again for a moment in remembrance of the girl who was a best friend to Luce in this life. And then after that the group of angels and demons dispersed to get ready for they're 18 day long truce.


	3. Introductions and beat conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hair remembers his introduction and as puzzled about his writing. Meanwhile Cam and Daniel are having a big conversation.

  
Hariel's morning was going very well, he had a good night's sleep, woke up well rested, and was now currently sitting on the terrace a bagel with cream cheese and fresh strawberries that he was eating in front of him .

He had just popped a strawberry into his mouth when he heard the unmistakable voice of Shelby. "Can I get some damn coffee around here!" he chewd and swallow the strawberry and then scowled as he sees who is trailing behind the female Nephilim.

He hastily finishes his strawberries and popped the last peace of bagel into his mouth. Standing he tries to make his way from the dining area when he hears, "Good morning Hariel. How are you on this fine morning?" it was Francesca, he inwardly groaned, ' there goes my chance for escape.' he turns to her with a charming smile on his face.

"Morning Francesca. I'm fine, Yourself?"

"I am well dear." She says with a smile, "Are you all ready for your classes today?" she asked . Hariel nods his head and says, "Hey Francesca, I don't mean to be rude, but.. But there's something I had to go talk to Steven about, so I'll catch you in class. bye." And with that Hariel walks away from the dining area.

Luce POV

Lucinda was talking with Shelby and the girl was telling loose about Nephilim and what it meant, when she caught sight of a boy, she had to quickly do a double take because she could have sworn the she just saw Cam, but no the boy talking with Francesca might have looked like the demon but there were differences. "Shelby?"

Shelby glance at Luce over her newspaper. Nodding Luce asked, "who's the boy talking with Francesca?"

Shelby glanced over to where the teacher was standing. "That is Hariel, he is also of the Nephilim."

But before Luce could ask any more questions 2 girls started chatting her ear off.

Hariel stood just outside the doors of the Nephilim Lodge. He really didn't have anything to talk to Steven about, he just wanted to leave the area that she was in. He slumped against the wall as he realized he would be in class with her for at least an hour.

He pulled out his notebook and a pencil in begin to write, as he wrote his mind wandered back to the first time he was introduced to the other angels.

_**(Flashback)** _

_**The young angel who was nervous as he stood by his two fathers sides, God and Death. Today would be the day that he would be announced in introduced to the rest of his fellow angels.** _

_**"My children." God called. The gathered angels turned to see their father and Lord Death standing there with a Yuengling. "Today I wanted to introduce you too a new angel." the group of angels murmured. "Many, many years ago, Lord Death asked if I would help him to create an angel to help him with his duties." Lord Death smiled.** _

_**"I am proud to introduce you all too." he gently coax the young one out from behind him and Death. your newest brother, "Hariel." "The angel of Death and rebirth." Lord Death added."** _

Hariel was pulled from his thoughts as the other kids started arriving. He look down at what he had written. 'Huu, a Percy Jackson and Twilight story. Not my usual work.' he put the notebook in pencil back into his backpack and made his way into the building.

* * *

Meanwhile

  
Cam kneeled on the sandy beach, as he tide up the hunter, The hunters were people who worked for miss sophia. "Daniel?"

Daniel turned to Cam. "Yeah, what's on your mind?"

Cam was quiet for a few heartbeat's. "Do you really not remember anything about Hariel?" he asked not looking up from what he was doing.

Daniel shook his head in the negative and asked, "Who is he?" Cam side, he didn't know what to do about this situation.

Cam was silent as he thought, making another loop around the body he said, "He was the last angel that god created. lord Death wanted somebody to help him collect soul's on Earth."

He thought back on the first time he got to talk to the younger angel.

_**(Flashback)** _

_**Cam stood there with his fellow angels as the new angel smiled at everybody. Cam weighted back as the young angel was bombarded by the others, once the group dispersed some cam approach.** _

_**"Hello there. I'm Cameron, it's nice to meet you." he offered his hand to shake. A cute blush crossed the new angel's face. "Hmm... Hi." he took the offered hand. " I'm Hariel."** _

_**Cam and Hariel talked for some time.** _

Cam was pulled out of his thoughts when Daniel asked another question. He looked up to see Daniel's face. "So whats Hariel's title?

Cam gays at him like he was stupid and stood up. "Well, his job is to help lord Death to gather soul's." pausing he added, "So it is obviously The angel of Death and rebirth." he said sarcastically.

"OK... I guess that makes sense." Daniel said. A few heartbeats later, "... Wait? What do you mean rebirth?"

Cam didn't answer right away, he grabbed the dead body that he had been tying up, and like he was a world renowned javelin thrower, he sent the body into the air and far out into the icy cold water of the ocean.

Satisfied he wiped his hands together and then turned to answer Daniels question.

"Well some souls are allowed to be reborn, like for example, newborn babies that die before they even get a chance at life or young children and such. It's not only your precious," he growled, "Lucinda who gets Reborn." He said. Just under his breath he said to himself. "Tramp doesn't even deserve it, the privilege to be reborn."

Cam shook his head, "so where should we..." he trailed off. Daniel looked at him weirdly. "Cam?" the blonde question. " what's..." he gasped.

Cam walked a few feet behind Daniel and picked up a silver arrow. Daniel walked up next to cam and ever so quietly said, "A star shot." the two looked at one another.

"Daniel, do you know what this means." Cam said jess as quietly.

"Yeah Cam, I do." Daniel swallowed hard. "It means this fight just got harder."


	4. Chapter 4

  
Hariel Sat at his desk waiting for the class to start, as he did he glanced around the classroom, it was broad with three shallow risers with desk on them that led down to a couple of long tables, most of the light came in through skylights, the natural light and high ceilings made the room seem bigger than it actually was.

Hariel's black hair ruffled as a sea breeze came through the open doors. Hariel was sitting at a desk close to the windows as he Sat next to Myles.

The humanities class wasn't that big, around twenty desk's sat on the risers. Facing the two long mahogany tables at the front, behind them were too dry erase whiteboards with multi-colored dry erase markers. A bookshelf on either side of the desks, one for Francesca as well as one for Steven.

He could see the two teachers at the front of the classroom whispering to each other. Hariel didn't stare when Price entered the room, lik the rest of the classroom did. Eventually class started.

Francesca Sat perched on her desk with one leg folded under her in the other one just skimming the floor. Steven was leaning against the other desk, with a maroon folder open in his hands and a pen between his lips.

Hariel side inwardly, every time he glanced at Steven it made him miss his own demon so very much.

"By now most of you have realized that we are welcoming a new student." Francesca's voice nearly song. Steven smiled showing his dazzling white teeth.

Steven asked the price girl how she was liking the school so far. Hariel chuckled slightly as he saw the color drain from the girls face. 'Ha, she doesn't like attention.' Hariel observed.

"I guess I'm still getting used to it." her voice wobbled, " but it seems alright so far."

Steven laughed, "Francesca and I thought to help you get used to it we change gears from our usual Tuesday presentations." from across the room Shelby woot.

Hariel didn't figure they would be sharing their projects today so he had left his back in his dorm.

"What Steven means." Francesca chimed in , "is We're going to play a game has an icebreaker." she slipped off her desk and handed out the sheet of paper to each student.

Hariel picked up his paper and examined it, lines have been drawn on the page dividing it into 20 boxes, each box contained a phrase. The object of the game was to go around the room and match a student with each phrase.

Hariel pretty much knew everyone in the class, so he just went ahead and marked names under the appropriate phrases. **Jasmine, has a relative that's a full-blooded cherub. And then he jotted Dons name in the box for levitation. Oliver, who he knew visited the outer planes last year for summer vacation.**

As he was finishing up writing Oliver's name he noticed he had a shadow on his desk. Looking out of the corner of his eye he notice Price standing next to him.

"Yes? what can I help you with?" he asked her. She took a step back before taking a deep breath and saying while pointing at his paper. " you can put my name there." he look down to see where she was pointing.

**Can summon announcers.**

He nodded, before going back to work.

"Well?" he looked back up and responded with, "Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me what you can do? so I could put your name on my paper?"

He sighed before saying. "The dead is much better company then the living." before walking away.

* * *

 

Luce stood there in shock. 'The dead is much better company then the living.' 'what does that even mean?' she thought.

"Don't mind him." Luce jumped. "sorry." he said, " didn't mean to startle you. I'm Miles " he said holding out his hand for Luce to shake. Luce turned and gave the boy behind her a smile and took the offered hand.

"Mr antisocial is my roommate, Hariel, and you can put his name there." Miles said. Loose looked down at where he was pointing.

Can communicate with the dead.

"And you can put my name there."

She looked at the other box he was pointing at. Can reflect a mirror image of self or others.

Luce quickly wrote down the two names in their boxes. After thinking Miles she wandered off.

After Miles was left alone he walks over to where Hariel is standing.

"Dude was that necessary?" he asked his friend.

Hariel just glanced at Miles before going back to his paper.

* * *

 

Wednesday morning and Hariel was on the terrace eating strawberries ( he couldn't get enough of those things,) while writing, ( and secretly watching Miles's as he chatted up the price girl.)

Today his writings were leaning towards Pokemon for some reason.

Hariel's pencil made a hole in his paper when carry by the wind he heard one word out of the price's girls mouth that made him cringe.

"Freak."

"Crap." he cursed, That was the one thing from his past life that's stuck. When he heard that word he couldn't help his reaction.

He set his pencil down and took a drink out of his teacup. As he did he couldn't help but to tune into the conversation a few tables down from him.

"Luce you are not a freak." Miles took a bite of his doughnut.

"And Luce the reason people stare at you is because everyone's her about you and Daniel, but nobody knows the real story."

Hariel clenched his hand around his pencil but quickly loosen his grip as he felt the pencil start to break.

'The real story?' he thought, ' how could anyone know the real story.'

When Hariel pulled himself away from his thoughts he realized he missed something between Myles and the price girl do to the look on the girls face, he figured it was a good time to stop listening, so he did just that and went back to writing.


	5. Submissive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note; Hi everyone. Here is my newest chapter. One thing that I would like to mention is that I used some of the angel names from Supernatural. I just needed some more angels and those were the only ones I can think of.
> 
> Please tell me what you think. PLEASE! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclclaimer I don't own anything that you might recognize. the fallen characters belong to Lauren Kate, cars for life you and your name that I used belong to whoever owns the TV show supernatural.

When that days humanities class started Hariel was a bit surprised of the subject topic they were talking about that day.

_Angelic mates._

He would have thought that they, they being Francesca and Steven would of done something relating to the announcers. But this time he was mistaken. He took his seat and waited for class to start.

Francesca approach the board in her 3 inch gladiator Hills, he rolled his eyes. Hariel didn't think he would ever understand why women would wear something so... Ugh.

He watch as she added something to the board.

_The submissive._

He sighed.

"Today." Francesca started, "We are going to talk about angelic mates, but more precisely the submissive angel." she smiled at Steven who began to speak.

"I want to ask you all a question." he said, "How many of you have wings?"

A few shifted and raise their hands, I of course being one of them.

"Excellent!" Steven said. "And for those of you who have wings" Francesca continued, "Do they each have a color or two on them?"

The few kids who had raise their hands nodded.

Francesca smiled, "And does anybody," she threw a glance my way, "know what the colors mean?" she asked the class but Hariel knew she was really asking him.

He sighed and raised his hand. "Hariel." she called. "Do you know?"

"The color determines if the angel is a dominant or submissive in nature. Normally submissive have pure white wings with splotches of the color or colors of their dominant or dominants." he explained.

"And what kind of temperament did submissives possesse?" she asked.

Hariel quickly responded with, "On one hand they were the most kindest, sweet tempered, beings in the celestial host." he paused, "But at the same time they were the most revered for their fighting prowess."

"And why was that?" Steven asked.

"Because submissives were very protective over their flocks, and if you dare to hurt a flock member or someone from another flock you could bet your feathers that the head submissive or flock mother as they were also known as would be making a fuss." he said.

"And what jobs did most if not all the submissives do in heaven?" Francesca asked.

Most of the class was starting to get cricks in their necks from all of the head swiveling they were doing to try and keep up with these rapid questions from their teachers and the answers from one of the most shy kids in school. Most of them had never even heard him speak.

"Most of the jobs they were given?" he hummed as he thought. "Tending the gardens, and the heavenly choirs and... And the job they were most given was to bring forth and nurture newer angels." he paused.

"Wait a moment." one of the students said, "I thought that sex wasn't even a fancy until after Adam and Eve were kicked out of the garden of eden?" Oliver question.

Francesca hummed, but it was Hariel who answered Oliver.

"That is true." he said, "That intercourse wasn't even an idea until after that event." he tapped his fingers on the desk. "What the Angels did wasn't have intercourse but the pure Holy Love of a submissive and their dominant would create the new being, just like it was there father's love that created them." Hariel said.

"Okay we have time for one more question." Francesca said. "Hariel." he glanced at her, "Can you give us some examples of some angels who were submissive?"

The angel of rebirth smiled and said, "Well Francesca here for one." she smiled. "Raphael, Gabriel, Castiel, Gabrielle and..hmm... And the Angel of Death." he said but before any more questions could be asked the bell rang to signal the end of class.

The rest of the days normal classes went smoothly. Hariel heard through the grapevine that there was a yacht trip planned for later in the week and he was a bit excited for it.

Hariel was glad that his senses were muddled tonight, and that there were no immediate Reaper duties he had to a tend to. No father death was letting him have the night off it seemed.

And he was going to rebel in it. It wasn't very often that his father muddled his awareness enough for him be able to relax. He could almost always fill the deaths in the world in the back of his mind.

He unlock his dor, entering his room he noticed that his roommate was not there. He placed his stuff on the back of his desk chair and grab his stuff to take a shower.

When he stepped under the spray of the hot water he couldn't help but to sigh as the hot water skated over his toned body.

When Hariel finished his shower he stepped out of the bathroom in back into his room, he walked over to the mini fridge him and Miles shared.

A Dr Pepper in hand he made his way back over to his desk, he picked his bag up from the chair and sat down taking out that days writing as he did so.

Placing his Dr Pepper and papers on the table he started up his laptop. While waiting for it to start up he open the right drawer of his desk and pulled out a bag of chips.

Opening the bag he pulled out a chip and put it in his mouth. When his laptop finally loaded he quickly signed in and pull up a Word document in begin typing what he had written that day.


	6. Chapter 6

  
The next day, which was Thursday, Hariel several times thought he was dreaming, because when he walked on the patio for breakfast he noticed a blonde sitting next to Shelby, it took a few minutes before he realized that the blonde next to her was indeed the price girl not just somebody knew that showed up last night.

But now he cannot afford to stare all willy nilly at the price girl, he had more important things to do today.

He knew this day was going to be long, in humanities they had further discussed The submissive angels and their fighting abilities. A quiz in his math class and then a lecture in biology. And then lunch, where he had to sneak off to do his Reaper duties, he hated terrorist attacks, so much pointless violence.

  
Friday Hariel was taking the time to lounge around in the Sun when he felt a presence approach him, he widen his senses until he recognize the person. He continued to lay there as the figure stood there.

He cracked open one eye staring at Brown leather Italian boots, and then a pair of dark wash blue jeans, a blue and white strive button down shirt. And then the unmistakable head of black and gold dreadlocks.

He grinned as he Sat up. "Well, well, well what are you doing at Shoreline? I thought you would be to busy whats that up and coming war of yours. Brother." he said offering his hand for help up.

Roland smirk at his brother as he said; " I'm only here to keep and I out. Or have Francesca and Steven not told you?" he asked.

"Told me what?" the Angel of Death asked.

"Oh, well it looks like the outcast have been trying to... Well you probably know better than anyone."

Hariel nodded knowing the outcasts and how they thought.

"So.. You want to give me the tour?" Roland asked the Raven. Hariel nodded as Roland swing his arm around the submissive angels shoulders, as they started to walk.

Hariel was happy, not as happy as if he was standing next to Cam or Daniel but still happy. Roland had always been his best friend his ever companion. The one he would turn to when he would feel smothered by the others.

His dreadlock friend calming demeanor made him feel relaxed during stress. He founded the two were walking towards the beach just basking in each others presence.

The two sit on a bench facing the water. The Sun was already dipping past sea level.

"I've missed you guys." Hariel said as he propped a leg up and placed his chin on his knee with his right arm encircling his leg.

"I wanted to contact all of you, but father Death said it wasn't the right time to do so."

The two were silent for several minutes until Rowland spoke; "So remind me again how long it's been since you been to a Roland sparks party?"

* * *

 

Daniels head was spinning, he didn't know what to think. Hariel, Angel of Death? Who was he? Was he supposed to mean something to him? Daniel just didn't know.

But after that conversation with cam and the others reactions he had in doubling feeling that something was missing.

And then that dream. He thought back upon it.

**{Dream flashback}**

**Daniel and Cam were just relaxing and enjoying each others company watching some of the others work.**

**"Cam?" cam glanced at Daniel. "Yes. What is it?"**

**Daniel started grooming his brothers feathers. "Do you ever long for a submissive?" he asked.**

**It took Cam a moment to respond. " yeah. Sometimes I do." he turned dislodging Daniel's hands from his feathers. "what brought this on Danny?"**

**"Its.. I don't know... I mean.. I've just been." he sighed.**

**Cam smiled softly. " you know, you could always bring this up to the throne, or to our flock mother." Cam side as he motion for Daniel to turn around so he could start grooming the blonds feathers.**


	7. Chapter 7

  
Luce was laying in her bed thinking about Daniel and Miles. Daniel's gold blonde hair, Miles wavy light brown hair. Daniel's Smoove tan skin with not a blemish, Miles splash of freckles on his nose. Luce side.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her melancholy thoughts. Getting up from her bed she walked over to the bedroom door.

Opening the door she smiled as she saw Miles standing on the other side. "Hi." she said, "what's up?" she asked.

Miles nervously fiddle with his Dodgers cap, she found it rather cute. "Did you hear about the party on the beach going on?"

Luce shook her head in the negative. "Hmm.. Well I heard from some of the guys that there is a party going on at the beach, and I was wondering... If maybe you'd like to join me?"

Luce smiled, "Just give me a minute to get ready and grab my coat." miles nodded as she shut the door.

As Luce started brushing her dyed blonde hair she went back to her previous thoughts. 'Daniel and I don't seem to be compatible. Like come on since I've known him we've gotten into 3... 4 arguments.

As of right now the two weren't talking to one another Daniel was basically ignoring her. But Miles, she could set for hours just talking about random trivial things she couldn't do that with Daniel. Heck it almost made her think about when she would spend time with Cam she sometimes would have the same feelings.'

Luce shook her head and put her brush down. She left the bathroom, grabbing her coat she stepped out of her room. She turned and gave Miles a smile as he presented his arm to her. Laughing she took it and they made their way out of the building into the chili night air.

* * *

 

  
Hariel sat in front of the glowing bonfire, he had forgotten how skilled the former Angel of Music was at putting together parties, indeed there must have been a hundred people on the beach outside of shoreline.

Hariel laughed as Roland attempted to save his marshmallow, that he intentionally stuck in the fire to burn, from falling off the stick.

A few minutes later, after Roland had consumed tis marshmallow, the dread-locks teen could be found standing on a boulder engrossing his bewitched audience with a story.

He happened to look up towards the hippie Bongo players who had stopped by and scowled as he spotted Price, although he threw a happy glance at Miles direction.

"Roland." he called. Roland paused in his story to look at his brother. Hariel nodded his head towards the new arrivals, Roland nodded an excuse his self before hopping off the Boulder in making his way over to the new guests.

Roland smiled as he approached the trio, "Luce." he called to the girl who smiled and waved.

' why is Daniel with her?" Roland ponder as he stood next to Luce and watch as the boy that had accompanied Luce split off and head towards the food table.

"Good to see yeah." he gave her another smile and he smiled to himself as he saw her blush. "This is some party." Luce said as she followed Roland back towards the Boulder where Roland could see Hariel hiding in the shadows.

"Thanks, had to make sure my presence was known." Luce laughed, "Well I think you definitely accomplished that."

Hariel watched hidden from within the shadows as Roland talk to Price, he watched as she laughed about something he said, he watched as The Fallen pointed out the guest and then as Don and Jasmine, and then as Miles and Shelby popped up behind loose with food. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could tell by the girls facial expression that she was not happy about something.

Hariel slipped away from the party down towards the water as he saw Roland pull out a stick for limbo he assumed. He was only going to bend for him lovers thank you very much.

The crisp salty air gently caressed Hariel cheeks like a lover, the waves lapped against his legs as he stood in the surf shoes in hand and his pants leg rolled up to his knees so as not to get wet.

He had always enjoyed the night air. He flex his toes in the water making the water splash around his feet. Without even him realizing it he started to dance and twirl in the water. As Hariel wade in the breeze he never realize that his wings unfurled and that he was dancing in the air but two people below did.

How did they go from dancing on air to arguing Luce thought. As they stared at one another a shadow passed over them and they both looked up a moment later Daniel said; "I have to go." Luce just stared at him with her arms crossed over her chest and marched away angrily really considering their relationship status.

Daniel stayed there for a couple of minutes before looking back the way the shadow had gone in taking off following after it. Something was pulling him and he needed to find out what.

Daniel flu across the dark sky, the stars and the moon illuminating the water underneath him as he flew. Once again his mine asked the same question, why was he with Lucinda? Time and time again over the years Lucinda has demonstrated that she would rather be with anyone else other then Daniel. Daniel side.

After a few minutes of flying he caught sight of a breathtaking emerald green and then his head exploded in pain.

**_Soft shoulder length black hair suede in the breeze as the figure danced across the sky, the figures like feet barely touched the clouded ground as there black wings shipped with emerald green fluttered gently behind them letting them cover over the fluffy whiteness as they continue to sway in the breeze to their own angelic choir that nobody could hear._ **

**_The beautiful dark angel must of heard a noise Daniel thought, for they suddenly stopped there dancing, but before they could leave they turned and Daniels direction and he caught sight of the most beautiful enchanting emerald green eyes, before the figure, with steps as graceful as a swan, and hair and wings dark as night, flew off out of Daniel's site._ **


	8. A Reaper's job

After the beach party Hariel went back to his dorm and quickly fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning he stretched and groaned. Getting up from his bed he glanced to see Miles still sawing logs on the boys own bed. Hariel yawned again and looked out the window. A layer of thick, like pea soup fog had settled over the town. Hariel grab his bathroom kit and made his way to their private bathroom.

Hariel had just shed his nightshirt when he heard something behind him, he turned.

"Hi." The young boy said. Hariel grown. 'why did he have to be plagued with ghost bothering him in the wee hours of the morning?' He thought.

He sighed and put his shirt back on. Hopefully this doesn't take too long.

After Hariel dealt with the spirit, a little Japanese boy name Yugi, the day hadn't gotten much better. Everybody seem to be in a daze, a state of lethargy. He had just gotten back to his dorm room when he received a whisper, a whisper informing him that there was a soul that was needing collecting. He Side but through his messenger bag on his bed so he could go do his Reaper duties.

So Hariel concentrated on the whisper that told him where he had to go.

Noro point.

Hariel concentrated and the next thing he knew he was standing in a small fishing town.

Hours later the angel of death was still just hovering around town, he had followed some fishermen to their boats but none of them gave off the vibe of death he would get when he was collecting a person's soul.

He was just starting to think that this one might have been a fluke when two people caught his eye, one of them the bane of his existence, but the other.

The other.

Cam, he was walking West along the Gravel Road. And again the bane of his existence Lucinda Pratt price was standing under some store awning, but he ignored her and focused all of his attention on the Fallen archangel.

Yes, Cam had been an archangel before he had went to Lucifer side. Of course Hariel knew what had hurt the dark-haired demon to turn to Lucifer. But he didn't fault his once love for trying to find happiness, after all, everybody thought he had been dusted so he didn't fault his love for trying to find love again.

Now Daniel on the other hand... Hariel shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. He turned back to Cam.

The demon was wearing a pair of black fitting jeans, a tight black short sleeve shirt, Hariel could see the black Starburst tattoo that marked him as a follower of the devil on the back of his neck. His hair was shorter from the last time he had seen him. All in all, Hariel thot he looked good.

Hariel was pulled from his musings when cam started quickly walking towards price. He scowled.

It was at this point that his senses started picking up something. He turned to scan his surroundings. As he did he started to hear Snippets of Cam and prices conversation.

"I got a letter,"

There, again his census were going haywire. But he couldn't see anyone else. He had been watching The Duo out of the corner of his eye and turn to look fully at cam when the dark-haired 'youth' looked up and around the vicinity.

Then with a jerk Cam grabbed prices arm and tried to dragg her to a row of parked trucks. But she quickly jerked out of his arm. By this point Hariel was close enough to hear the truth conversation.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked. Cam started trailing his eyes around gazing into every shadow.

"I'm hunting."

And that put Hariel on edge, he flexed his abilities trying to sense what was out there, his abilities mainly dealt with death, so he had a harder time than most angels and Demons in sensing Life Energy although, he still could sense it, it just took him longer.

His eyes scanned over the forest across the way, and there he finally sensed something. Hmm? Curious?

There it was, the death energy he had been looking for.

And then crap hit the fan. The girl that was exuding the death energy shot a angel Arrow from her bow straight towards price.

He took a deep breath, he knew what he had to do now, who he was here to collect.

Ignoring the shouting coming from Cam he focused on the girl, he pictured her appearance, her Timeless Beauty, delicate features, her light blonde hair that was currently up in a ponytail. It made him smile as he thought of another white haired blonde. Her attire, the long brown trench coat she wore, and her last and most subtle but stunning feature. Her eyes.

The eyes of an unseeing, the eyes of a coward, the eyes of the blind, the eyes of the outcast.

Time begin to slow,

Time slowed as Cam approach the girl, time slowed as she fumbled with the Silver Arrow, time slowed as Cam make contact and snatched the bow and arrow from the girl. Just as the demon released his confiscated weapon in between the girls eyes making her vanish in a flash of light the angel of death did his work and was able to pull a small but noticeable bit of the outcast girls spirit to make a soul that he sent into the re-birth cycle.

"What just happened Cam."

Hariel stood there watching the demon as he stared where the out cast girl had been.

He listened as price asked who the girl was and why Cam had done what he did. He snorted. Cam looked in his Direction. Could Cam see him? Maybe sense him? That should be impossible since he has his cloak of invisibility on him.

He watched Cam Shake his head and turn to answer her question.

"What happened to her? Where did she go?" Price asked. Hariel snorted again, and again Cam turned and looked in his direction.

Okay, Cam knew he heard something that time. He turned back to answer His companion.

"She's dead Luce, poopf, gone." He stared at her blankly.

Hariel grumbled. Cam's description was lackluster in his opinion. He watched as the wheel of emotions that took over prices face. Maybe he should say something? Nay.

"Wakey wakey..."

"Miles Fisher, if you finish that you're going to find out why the non-Nephilim won't come near me." Miles froze as he was about to pull the covers off of Hariel.

Hariel grown as he pulled the covers past his eyes to glare at his roommate. "And why on this green earth are you waking me up..." he glanced at his alarm clock, " at 6 a.m. on a Saturday?" He grumbled.

Miles blank. "Didn't you want to come on the yacht trip today? I thought you were looking forward to it?" Miles question.

Oh yeah, the yacht trip up the coast. He had been so focused on all of the ghost that had been appearing to him and the events of last night that he had totally forgotten about the schedule yacht trip this weekend. In that case, he hopped out of bed nearly smacking foreheads with Miles.

"Geez man, give a guy a little warning before you decide to go all crazy ninja."

Hariel just gave miles a look before going to shower.


	9. Awesome big brothers and being relaxing

  
"Hey, Hariel 'm going to go see if Luce and Shelby want to grab a bite, want to come?" Miles said as he placed a ball cap on his head. Hariel shook his head in the negative.

"Well suit yourself." Miles grabbed his room key and headed down the hall. Hariel side and grabbed his hair brush.

Hariel was just spitting a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink when the PA system came to life in Francesca's melodic voice begin to speak.

"Good morning Shoreline, if you are leaving with us to the marina the bus leaves in 10 minutes. And don't forget to dress warmly."

Hariel wiped his mouth with a towel, before grabbing his keys and exiting his room. He locked his door and turned around.

"Aww!" Hariel Screecht. Roland stood behind him.

"Oh, Ro you scared me. Please don't do that." Hariel said clutching his chest.

"Oh, sorry Hariel, it's jest.." he held up a brown takeaway bag. " I didn't see you on the Terrace for breakfast so I thought I'd bring you some."

"Oh, would you bring me?" He took the bag and started rummaging through it. "Ooh bagel, and cream cheese in a tub of strawberries."

He gave his brother a smile. "Thank you Ro, had a late night last night and only woke up a few minutes ago."

Roland smiled and took something out from behind his back. " I also have this..."

Hariel raised an eyebrow. "Roland Sparks, what did.."

Roland raised his hands and defense. "I swear that I have done nothing, can't I just be an awesome Big Brother and bring my little brother, that I haven't seen in like Millenia," Hariel snorted, "breakfast and a hot cup of tea?" He handed the tea over. Hariel took a sip.

"Hmmm." Hariel hum. "Earl Grey." Another sip. "Well I guess this one time you can be an awesome Big Brother."

Roland grinned.

* * *

Half an hour later Hariel and Roland along with half of Shoreline student body was staring up at a 130 feet, gleaming White yacht.

Roland whistled. " She's a Beauty."

"Nam." Hariel said as he started following a small group farther from the bus.

Roland blink before he to follow the crowd. Catching back up with Hariel he said. "What do you mean, nam?"

"Did you ever see the Titanic?" Roland shook his head.

Hariel fell in line with the other students to board the yacht. Probably putting it into the conversation.

Once Hariel was on the yacht he went to go stand at the banister breathing in the salty air. He smiled as he looked up into the blue sky. He had seen the trick that Francesca did with the clouds. Subtle Sis, real subtle.

A couple of minutes later the ship's engine weird to life and Hariel was surrounded by multiple cheers.

"It's peaceful, isn't it?" Hariel turned, what was with people and coming up behind him today? to see Stevens smiling face.

The older man was wearing a brown trench coat in a black fedora over his salt-and-pepper hair.

"Hi Stevie. Yeah, It can be very relaxing."


	10. Overboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned that there is some mild parentalish spanking.

  
**Miles POV**

"So what you staring at?"  
Miles asked as he handed Luce a plastic cup of soda. She took the cup with a small, "thanks" before turning to stair back out the window.

Miles saddled up next to Luce. "What's so fascinating out the window that you're staring at?" Miles blank as he gazed out of the window and then rolled his eyes. Outside on the deck stood Steven and Hariel.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Luce asked. Miles shrugged and took a drink.

"So what can you tell me about Hariel?" Luce asked after she took a sip of her own drink.

Miles gasp. "Luce, what about Daniel?" Luce flushed as she swirled her cup, making the liquid slosh. " I— it's—." She took a calming breath. " he just seems different then the rest of the Nephilim. Why is that? What's his story? How far back is is Angel heritage?"

Miles just stood there blinking not knowing how to respond luckily Shelby came over with a plate of antipasti and distracted Luce for the time being.

* * *

 

**Hariel POV**

"So you and Francesca know she snuck out of the dorms last night and off the school campus right?" Hariel said to Steven as they stood on the deck of the ship watching the water go by underneath them. The angel of death could hear the older let out a gust of air.

"Yes we're aware." The two talked for several minutes about non consequential things when they heard a scream and turned to see Jasmine, Luce and Amy Bradshaw staring over the side of the boat, they quickly made their way over.

The duo made their way down from the second deck and rendezvous with Francesca before the trio made their way over to the group of girls.

"Girls, What happened?" Francesca asked. The girls look scared up at Francesca. It was price who answered.

"Dawn fell overboard, she was trying to ring the bell to signal for the start of our presentation when she just— lost her balance or something and tumbled off."

As soon as Dawn's name had left prices lips Hariel started searching for her life energy.

He could hear Francesca's voice over the company of panicking students. "It's okay everybody, calm down." With Steven adding. "Everybody stay away from the edge, stand back now. I said stand back!" He started to remove his Fedora and jacket.

  
There! She was deep, if they were going to save her they needed to act now. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his hoodie before grabing a life preserver and diving off the boat into the water.

Just before he impacted he heard both Francesca and Steven call out his name.

The water was cold but he had been in colder water than this before. He vaguely thought back to the second task of the Triwizard Tournament in his past life. Luckily this time there were no Grundylowe's or myrrh people to get in his way. He swim deeper.

Hariel took a unnecessary inhale as he swam. The water around him was getting dark, he had to find her soon. He let his eyes scan over the dark abyss. There. He had spotted her. And somebody else. He growled as he saw another outcast clutching at the girls ankle. He swim faster.

When he finally got to Dawn side he became level with her and Kick sharply at the outcast making them lose their grip as they let go of her to hold their hurt nose where his shoe had impacted. He quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist and started swimming back to the surface with an now limp Dawn.

  
The sunlight was a very distant thing up above, the girl had gone down deeper, because of that damnable outcast then he had thought.

Even though he didn't need to he took a large inhale of oxygen as he broke through the surface of the water Dawn floating still unconscious— but alive next to him.

He let out a startled noise as he felt something grab the back of his neck. He carefully turned, trying to keep they're heads above water to see a pissed off and worried Steven in a yellow life raft. Steven reached out a hand and with his help they got Dawn onto the boat before with Stephen's help he too got onto the raft.

As Steven leaned to help pull me farther into the raft he whispered into my ear. "You disobeyed a direct order. When we get back to Shoreline I will Tan Your Hide, so help me." I shivered. I just pissed off an alpha. I let out a small whimper and hung my head, but I knew what I did was the right thing to do. No Innocents were going to die on my watch.

Hariel stood there in the middle of Stevens office back at Shoreline with his two professors/ older siblings and Roland his flock brother all standing or sitting around him with disappointed (Francesca) anger/frustration ( Steven) and worried (Roland) looks on their faces.

"Do you have any idea what idiotic? Foolish? Stupid?...." Francesca was saying. "Franny."

Rolands soothing soft voice cut off Francesca's rant and she looked at the former Angel of Music.

  
"Why don't we give him a chance to explain his actions before we discuss his punishment." Hariel flinched at his flock Brothers Dangerously and seductive voice. Sure Roland voice had always held a musical likeness to it but with the added suggestive power that he received from joining the Morning Star made his brother's voice take on a whole nother layer.

Francesca nodded in motion for Hariel to speak.

"There was a—a Outkast and I—I could feel her soul, and—and her soul wasn't suppo— supposed to come to me yet—yet. So I—I did w—what I had to do."

  
"Be you ignored a direct order given to you buy an alpha." When it came to protecting omega's the laws that be didn't care if the alpha was an angel or a demon. "So you are to receive your punishment." Steven said from where he was leaning against his desk, where Francesco was sitting in the chair behind it.

He turned his eyes to Roland, if they were back in heaven being that Roland was an Alpha and a member of his flock it would be up to him to Dole out punishment but the dreadlocked young man just shook his head and flipped his eyes over to Steven. Making it clear who was in charge of his punishment.

Francesca excused herself to give Hariel some privacy just leaving the two Alpha demons and the young Omega Reaper in the room.

Steven sat down at his desk in-motion for Hariel to come on. Hariel took a deep breath and made his way over to his Elder.

"Pants down." Steven said gruffly. Hariel swiftly replied and his jeans fall to his ankles. He leaned over Stevens lap and.... SMACK!

The spanking went on for several minutes. Hariel was doing his best not to cry but by the time Steven got to 20 Hariel couldn't handle it anymore, so he started to release tears.

Smack! "Twenty-five," Smack! "Twenty-six," Smack! "twenty-seven," Smack! "twenty-eight," Smack! "Twenty-nine," Smack! "Thirty," Smack!

Once Steven was done he let Hariel up and let the young man fix his pants before giving the crying Omega a hug and rocking him slightly.

"You scared me Hariel, what would we have done if you would have gotten hurt? What would we have told Daniel and Cameron?

"Cam." Hariel corrected. "He dislikes it when you call him by his full name." Hariel wipe the tears from his eyes as Steve chuckled.


	11. The morning after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the Boating Fiasco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody a very long time no read. Well here we go, it's 3 a.m. here so please mind the mistakes if there is any. Enjoy.

  
The next day school was alive with gossip, making the rescue of Dawn something much more than it really was.

"I heard he had to fight a sea monster."

"I heard Dawn was being dragged down by chains and he found the only key to unlock it and that's why he went in."

Hariel's steadfastly ignored everyone and the rumors as he made his way to the Terrace for breakfast. But as he reached the Terrace he saw a huge gaggle of girls around the table he normally set at so last minute he decided to go take a walk on the beach. He didn't need to eat.

He probably had been walking up and down the beach for several minutes when he saw Ro making his way towards him.

The former Angel of Music had a brown paper bag under his arm and two to-go cups. When he reached Hariel he handed over one of the cups before getting out a muffin from the bag and handing it over as well. Hariel smiled and started nibbling on his muffin.

The two sad on the beach letting the water lap at their toes, shoes and socks safely in their bags away from the water.

"So I heard Francesca talking to one of the other professors when we were on the boat." Roland said after taking a drink. "Some unknown creepazoid has been prowling around the campus these past few nights."

Hariel's face grew worried but he kept quiet. Thinking.

Roland picked up a stone and skipped it on the water.

"Have you heard anything?" The soft voice of Hariel asked. Roland shook his head as he picked up another rock. "No I haven't. Sorry."

Hariel just shook his head and said; "It's alright. They've lived without me for this long." Hariel picked up a rock and it skipped farther than any of Roland's had yet.

The two stayed there for quite a while just lounging in the utter Bliss of it all when it felt like Hariel was punched in the gut. He sat up gasping. Roland set up.

"Hariel what's wrong?" The demon asked. Hariel gassed out.

"Somebody is summoning an announcer." Roland curse having a pretty good idea who it was.

Roland righted Hariel and let the Reaper lean against his chest. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Francesca.

"Hey Franny, go check on price. Well I believe she's summoning an announcer and it's causing Hariel a great deal of pain."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not hurting anybody?" Steven raised his eyebrows and lean harder onto the desk from his standing position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! Yes High, oh I can't believe it is or has been for almost has been a year since I updated. Well here you go my lovelies. I know this chapter is short but I'm trying to get back in the swing and flow of this story. Hope you guys like it and please leave reviews and let me know what you think.

When Francesca and Steven got the phone call from Roland the two were quite livid, Steven in his quiet, calculating Brewing anger. And Francesca in her pinprick, just on the edge of exploding but still able to be aloof but disappointed.

They were currently in Francescas office with Lucinda price sitting on a chair in front of the desk. the two had already spoken and dealt with Shelby. a phone call to her mom and two months of in-school suspension.

"Lucinda Price, how could you do something so idiotic? something so foolish...."

Luce sat on her chair arms crossed in front of her chest pouting. "Not like I was hurting anybody." Luce grumbled.

"Not hurting anybody?" Steven raised his eyebrows and lean harder onto the desk from his standing position, "Not hurting anybody?" He shared a glance with Francesca before turning back to Luce. "Miss Price, do you have any idea how we new about your adventure with the announcer?" he asked. she shook her head.

Steven took a deep breath, held it, released it, and began speaking.

"One of the  Nephilim students had a bad reaction to use summoning and using an announcer. if he would have been by himself and not with somebody else they would have not been able to get him the attention- and yes he is now in one of the little sick rooms here and no we're not going to tell you who it is- that he needed and who knows what would have happened." Steven stopped and took a deep breath.

"We have talked to Mr Cole, who is your temporary Guardian while you are here at the school, about the situation and he agrees on our course of punishment and action regarding the situation." Luce try to butt in, but stopped at Francesca's look.

"Number one, three months of in school suspension, as well as having to be escorted around from your classes to your dorm and vice versa. either I or Francesca will do this. Number two, although we are not releasing the student's name to you you are to write him an apology letter, and number three if anymore school activities are to come up during your stay you are not allowed to participate in them." Steven said adding. " if we catch you even talkin about announcers and these Simple Rules we have set for full seem like Child's Play. do you understand this Miss Price?"

Luce nodded and then Steven escorted her to her dorm.

\------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in another part of the lodge Roland Sparks sat in a chair next to a caught where his brother Hariel was sleeping. unlike the rest of the Fallen Angels and Demons the angel of death was actually able to sleep due to the fact that he was for all intents and purposes in a human body due to being reincarnated much like Price.

Rolands attention was pulled to the raven haired Reaper as he whimpered in his sleep.

"Cam..... Daniel." The former Angel of Music slumped as he sat back in his chair and side.


End file.
